


Vacation Days

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Camping, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-week vacation between friends turns into a two week seduction - or - Monica and Andrew learn the perks of a human body. :D Not all smut, slight story-line to it, too. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Days

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the thought of Andrew and Monica together, don't read this. If you do read this, and don't like it because Andrew and Monica are together, DO NOT flame me.  
> Way OoC, and unrealistic, but who cares? That's what fanfic's for, right? :D Italics is God speaking.  
> Timeline: year 2002, but it's more of a season 1-2 look.

July 14, 2002 

 

Monica sighed as she looked around, hugging herself. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

Andrew looked up from pitching the tent. "Yeah, it is." 

Monica turned to face her friend. "It's too bad Tess couldn't come." 

Andrew nodded as he stepped back to examine his handy work. "Yeah. But, she did say she'd try to get here next week." 

"Come on, Andrew, let's go for a swim!" Monica grabbed her bag and headed into the tent. "You can change after me." 

Andrew smiled and patiently waited until Monica came out of the tent. When she did, his mouth dropped open. Monica gave Andrew a little flirtatious smile when she saw the look on his face. "You like?" she asked, her voice both sly and seductive. 

Andrew nodded, his eyes sliding over Monica's body. She was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit with black highlights that brought out her dark eyes and hair and her slight tan. The top of the suit was zippered in the front. 

"Umm… uh… I, uh… I gotta change," Andrew muttered, passing Monica on his way into the tent. Monica giggled to herself at Andrew's reaction and started to head down to the beach. A minute later Andrew came out of the tent and it was Monica's turn to gape. 

Andrew shot Monica a grin. "You like?" he asked, his voice just as sly and seductive as Monica's had been. 

Monica's eyes flickered over Andrew's form and she nodded. "Yeah," she croaked out. Andrew had on black swimming shorts and a gauzy black shirt that emphasized his well-built chest. 

Andrew's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, shall we?" he asked, motioning to the beach. 

Monica smiled. "We shall." 

Monica got to the beach before Andrew, but waited until he took his shirt off before getting into the water. She squealed a bit at how cold it was, then glared when Andrew laughed at her. 

"Come on, Monica, it can't be that cold!" 

Monica stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You try it!" she challenged. 

"I will!" Andrew stated with a slightly arrogant grin. He looked around and saw a big rock leaning over the water. "Hey, Monica, you mind going in front of that rock so I can see how deep it is?" 

Monica walked along the bottom to the rock, but when the water reached her lower lip, she let herself go limp and started treading water. "It's deep enough, Andrew," she called up. 

Andrew grinned, and taking a running start, cannon-balled into the lake, yelping and sputtering as he came up. "That's cold!" he yelled, his arms around his chest, teeth chattering a bit. 

Monica grinned saucily. "Told you!" 

"Oh… you!" Andrew exclaimed, dunking Monica under. 

Monica came up coughing water. She looked at Andrew through watery eyes. "You are so in for it!" With those words, an all-out water war commenced. 

After a full half-hour of splashing and dunking, the two angels were exhausted, and held each other in the water as they regained their breath. 

"You know something, Monica?" Andrew asked, rubbing his hands up and down Monica's back. 

"Mmmm?" 

"I-I never really told you this…" Andrew stumbled and trailed off. 

"Andrew?" Monica looked up at her friend, concerned. "What is it?" 

"You're very beautiful, Monica. Both inside, obviously, and outside. You're very attractive." 

Monica blushed and moved away slightly. "Thank you. Um… you are too, you know." 

Now it was Andrew's turn to blush, as the two finally headed to the shore. Monica tried hard not to stare at the way Andrew's swim shorts clung to his legs, or the way his shirt, once he put it back on, clung wetly to his chest. In the same way, Andrew tried not to stare at Monica's beautiful body, exposed more than it ever had been, wet and covered in goosebumps caused by the cool breeze. 

 

Monica watched with a smirk as Andrew struggled with his sleeping bag. "Do you need help?" 

"I'm fine," Andrew grunted, then growled at the large piece of fabric, his frustration level rising. 

Monica crawled over to his side of the tent. "Here. Let me help." Together the two set up Andrew's bag, and Andrew got in, while Monica climbed into her own. 

"Goodnight, Andrew," Monica said softly, then before she lost her nerve, leaned over and gently kissed him, technically on the cheek, but close enough to his lips that he felt the brush against them. 

"'Night, Monica," Andrew said, the corner of his lips burning in an odd, but not entirely unpleasant sensation. 

"'Night, Andrew," Monica answered, her lips also tingling. 

 

July 15, 2002 

 

Andrew silently swam underneath where Monica was floating contentedly in the water. An evil grin on his face, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and turned, pushing her under the water. Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough, so Monica was just gasping a breath in when her face hit the water. 

Monica tried to struggle away from Andrew, but as he thought she was playing, he held tight to her waist. Finally breaking free, Monica shot to the surface, gasping for air and coughing up water. 

"Monica?" Andrew asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Monica waved her hand at Andrew, "Fine," she croaked out between coughing fits. 

Andrew realized why Monica was coughing so much, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Monica, I'm so sorry," he gasped, pulling her into his embrace. "I didn't know you were breathing in, I thought…" his trailed off as his voice broke. 

Monica, having gotten her breath back, smiled softly at Andrew. "It's okay, Andrew. Really. I'm fine." 

"You sure?" 

Monica nodded. "Positive." 

Andrew sighed and buried his face in Monica's wet hair. "I was scared, for a minute there," he whispered, lifting his head to gaze into the other angel's dark eyes. "So scared." 

Monica brought her hands up to frame Andrew's cheeks. "I know," she whispered back. "But it's okay now. I promise." 

With a sigh, and not really realizing what he was doing, Andrew lowered his lips to Monica's, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. Monica responded immediately, twining her fingers in Andrew's wet hair, as she opened her mouth under his, letting his questing tongue explore. 

Realizing what he was doing, what they were doing, Andrew pulled away quickly, separating their mouths with an audible pop. 

"Monica… I'm sorry… I had no right…" 

Monica smiled at her friend. "Don't be sorry," she whispered, pulling Andrew back to her for another passionate kiss. The two melted against each other, hands exploring as their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Only when they realized they were sinking, did they pull away and swim to the beach. 

But once they go to the sandy shore, their sensual water antics continued, Monica pressed into the sand under Andrew. 

"Monica…" Andrew finally pulled away, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his lower body as Monica pressed small, open-mouthed kisses onto his neck and upper chest. "Monica, we have to stop." 

Monica lifted her head, dark, sultry eyes meeting stormy, passionate ones. "Why?" 

Andrew pushed himself up, sitting beside Monica, hoping that she wouldn't look down and discover his 'problem'. "Because if we don't, I won't be able to." 

Monica glanced down at Andrew's lap, her eyes widening. "Oh," she said weakly. "Um… okay. I'll get changed, then." Monica stood and glanced back down at Andrew. "Maybe you should take another quick swim?" she suggested. 

Andrew smiled wryly. "Good idea." 

Andrew watched as Monica walked back to the tent, her smooth rear end swaying invitingly as she went. Choking back a groan, Andrew stood up and ran back into the water, hoping that the cold would help. 

 

July 16, 2002 

 

"Andrew?" 

Andrew rolled over slightly to his side, looking at his best friend laying beside him on the open sleeping bag. "Yeah, Monica?" 

Monica hesitated, staring up at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what it feels like to fall in love?" 

Andrew thought about that for a moment. "I guess… I guess it feels like… I don't know." 

Monica smiled. 

"What do you think it feels like?" 

"I think…" Monica trailed off, then continued. "I think it feels like what I feel for you," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare, fixed, at the stars. 

Andrew propped himself up, forcing himself into Monica's line of vision. "You're in love with me?" 

"I think so, Andrew. It just feels that… I don't know!" 

"Like our souls are bonded?" Andrew suggested. 

Monica's eyes widened. "You feel it, too?" 

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. I have for a while. But I figured that I shouldn't say anything. I figured that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was worried about what would happen to us if you did." 

Monica smiled and snuggled up to Andrew, pushing him onto his back once again. "Go to sleep, Andrew," she whispered, "and let tomorrow take care of itself." 

 

July 18, 2002 

 

Andrew stretched as he exited the tent, loosening tight muscles. He looked around for Monica, smiling as he saw her perched at the edge of the big rock. His smile widened when he saw that she had swiped one of his shirts, a white cotton button-up, and her legs were bare. Looking down at his similar attire, an identical shirt and white boxers, Andrew shrugged, figuring that Monica wouldn't mind. 

Slowly and quietly climbing up onto the rock beside Monica, Andrew sat down. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Andrew whispered, causing Monica to jump. 

Monica laughed slightly. "You startled me," she accused, then answered, "Yes, it is beautiful." 

"I especially like the water," Andrew said. "Makes you want to go swimming, doesn't it?" 

Monica smiled, not noticing the slight edge in Andrew's voice. "Yes, it does." 

Andrew grinned mischievously, hearing the words he was waiting for. "Then why don't you?" he suggested, giving Monica a slight nudge, just enough to set her off balance and over the edge of the rock. Monica shrieked as she fell, and came up glaring at Andrew, laughing up on the rock. 

Suddenly Monica's countenance changed. "Andrew?" she called sweetly. "Come here a minute?" 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but figuring he had nothing to lose, jumped in after Monica. 

"You know," Monica said conversationally, "When white fabric gets wet, did you know it also goes transparent?" 

Andrew looked down at himself, horrified. Then he looked at Monica, his eyes gleaming. "Shall we go back to shore?" 

Monica grinned. "We shall." 

"After you," Andrew said gallantly, motioning for Monica to move. 

Monica grinned, knowing that if she went to shore first, she could watch Andrew come out of the water, but if he went first, she most likely wouldn't be able to see him full-on. "But of course," she replied. 

When Monica finally stood on the shore, she turned to face Andrew, letting the wet shirt cling to her body, fully exposing her breasts with their erect nipples, and a hint of the dark hair between her legs. 

Andrew's eyes widened as he saw Monica, and he felt his erection begin to form. Paying no heed to the fact that he would be just as exposed as she was, Andrew walked out of the water, wanting to be closer to this beautiful angel on the shore. 

Monica let her eyes roam Andrew's body as it was revealed to her, the well-defined muscles of his chest, the impressive erection under his boxers. Her gaze caught on Andrew's erection, not moving. As she noticed Andrew step closer to her, her eyes flickered up to his, widening at the look of pure lust in the deep green depths. 

"Andrew," Monica whispered. 

Andrew stepped forward until his chest was just barely brushing Monica's. He looked down at her and softly suggested, "Let's go back to the tent." 

Monica nodded and the two angels sprinted for the tent. Zipping it closed once they were inside, Andrew then turned back to Monica, who was sprawled across her sleeping bag. Kneeling over her, one knee on each side of her thighs, Andrew slowly and gently unbuttoned Monica's shirt, pulling the damp fabric from her, taking in a sharp breath at the beauty of her breasts before him. 

"Andrew, please," Monica begged softly, "touch me." 

Mesmerized, Andrew obeyed, cupping Monica's breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over the pebbled nipples. Monica moaned softly at the sensation, gasping as Andrew lowered his head, taking one hard tip into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. 

Realizing her hands were simply clutching Andrew's shoulders with a spasmodic grasp, Monica lowered her hands to unbutton Andrew's shirt. Quickly getting frustrated with her trembling fingers, and wanting to feel Andrew's skin against her own, Monica simply pulled the shirt apart, sending buttons shooting across the tent. Feeling Andrew smile around her nipple, Monica smiled in return and pushed the shirt off Andrew's shoulders, pulling him up, away from her breasts, to simply hold him for a moment. 

As both quickly got impatient with the simple contact, Andrew's boxers and Monica's panties were shed, letting them see each other fully nude for the first time. 

"Monica," Andrew rasped, his voice low and husky. "You are so beautiful." 

Monica let her eyes wander over Andrew's form, before answering in her own throaty, passion-filled voice, "So are you, Andrew. So are you." 

Settling into a comfortable quiet, the two soon-to-be lovers let their hands slowly explore each other's body, learning what the other disliked, and what made their breath catch and their body shudder. Finally Monica could stand it no longer, and she begged, "Andrew, please! I need you right now!" 

Also close to insanity, Andrew quickly rolled over Monica, positioning himself at her entrance. Searching her eyes for any sign of uncertainty, and finding none, Andrew slowly pressed into Monica's body, pausing when he felt the resistance. In his passion, he hadn't even considered that Monica would be a virgin, although she could be nothing but. 

"It's going to hurt," Andrew whispered. 

Monica met Andrew's concerned gaze. "I know," she whispered back. 

Pressing forward again, Andrew felt the resistance give, and stopped, watching as Monica squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. After taking a couple of deep breaths, Monica opened her eyes again and nodded, and Andrew continued to press in until he was fully sheathed in her body. 

"Oh," Monica moaned breathlessly, feeling her body stretch to accommodate Andrew. 

Andrew buried his face into Monica's shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses into the soft skin. 

"Kiss me," Monica whispered, and Andrew obliged, his tongue passionately and forcefully invading her mouth. As soon as the kiss began, Monica nudged her hips against Andrew's, urging him to move. 

Taking the cue, Andrew slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in. He continued to go ever so slowly, until tears were trailing down Monica's cheeks as she begged him to speed up, grinding her hips wildly against his. Finally giving in, Andrew moved faster and harder, obliging his lover and taking her ever closer to the edge. Knowing he was beginning to lose control himself, Andrew sped up even more, and let his fingers find Monica's clit, stimulating the tiny pleasure bud and throwing her, screaming, over the edge into orgasm. 

Feeling Monica's muscles contract around him sent Andrew over the edge himself, as he let out a long groan that vaguely resembled Monica's name, and emptied himself into her. 

 

July 22, 2002 

 

Andrew was suddenly glad that his feet were touching the bottom of the lake at that moment, or they would surely have sank as Monica wrapped her legs around his waist and gently guided his erection into her waiting depths. Both sighed as they joined, and wrapped their arms around each other, mouths fusing together in a passionate and lusty kiss. 

"Just what is going on here?!" 

Monica and Andrew froze, completely rigid, except where Andrew's penis suddenly went limp, sliding from Monica's body. 

"Tess," Monica whispered, burying her face into Andrew's shoulder, repeating the child's litany, 'If I can't see her, she can't see me,' to herself. 

Monica and Andrew slowly separated, reluctant to face their irate supervisor. To preserve at least a shred of their dignity, they quickly made their clothes appear on their bodies, then exited the lake. 

"Tess…" Monica trailed off, staring at the sand, not knowing what to say. 

"Don't you 'Tess' me, Angel Girl! What happened?!" 

Monica opened her mouth, but not sure how to explain, quickly shut it. Tess shifted her glare to Andrew, who had the same reaction. 

_Hush, my Angel,_ Tess heard in her heart. _I have given Monica and Andrew a special gift, one not given to many angels. They have been married in their souls for some time now, they only had to realize it._

Tess stared up toward Heaven for a moment, before turning her attention to the two embarrassed angels in front of her. "I guess I should have known it was the Father's will," she muttered, not noticing Andrew and Monica's shared shocked look. "Well, next vacation I'll join you, I guess. If you're not still in newlywed mode, that is." That said, Tess vanished from the beach, leaving the two angels alone. 

"Father?" Monica asked. "What was Tess talking about? Is that really Your will, what's happened between Andrew and I?" 

_My little Angels… I have seen into your hearts and know how much you love each other. Your souls are married, although you had to realize this yourself. You have no need to be ashamed of your actions. I saw only what is good and right._

Monica and Andrew smiled, still amazed. "Thank you, Father," Monica whispered, a sentiment echoed by her new husband, and fellow angel.


End file.
